<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our was worse so don't worry by Kitakits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021457">Our was worse so don't worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits'>Kitakits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings, azul plans floyd and riddle's wedding but ace is a little shit that keeps getting riddle drunk, epel/deuce minor relationship, ft flashbacks to jamiazu wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>azul plans floyd and riddle's wedding<br/>chaos insues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our was worse so don't worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azul groaned in annoyance as he sat into the seat next to his husband, the venue had been a mess and it was obvious from where the couple could see the newly weds , riddle downing another flute of wine , the white bridal dress he wore bunched up , the rose decorations out of placed and the careful lace covering misplaced, floyd hyping up his newly wedded husband , his own bowtie lost somewhere. His coat hanging on the chair he was sitting on as a veil held on by a clip decorated with white roses was clipped to his head, the transparent veil curtaining his face, though the veil itself was almost touching the floor with how long it was.</p><p> </p><p>“The venue was a trainwreck, i would’ve thought riddle would at least be sober for his wedding” azul sighed before continuing “deuce was too busy making out with epel to try and regin in ace, hell trey or cater didn’t even do anything to stop that idiot from borderline giving riddle alcohol poisoning” discreetly glaring at where ace was sitting with the rest of his group chatting without a care, as though he didn’t get absolutely wasted last night. Jack excitedly talked about how his younger brother joined NRC , deuce and epel listening intently as the lavender haired guy leaned against his boyfriend. Sebek still seemed a bit on edge from the actual ceremony but was trying to relax as Ace laughed freely at one of Jack's stories and made jokes.</p><p>Jamil looked at his own husband, opening his arms a bit wider to try and comfort his distraught lover.<br/>
“The wedding didn’t go up in flames and they still got married without too many problems, so don’t worry you did a good job” a bit awkward at comforting but still trying to comfort azul. Leaning towards the black haired male azul let himself be hugged.<br/>
“Thank you” the light haired male breathed against the other’s shoulder</p><p>“No problem”</p><p>“I’m so glad our wedding didn’t go like this”</p><p>“Well,it was almost worse”</p><p>“maybe…”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.<i><br/>
There were elephants that weren’t supposed to be here</i></p><p>
  <i>different servants rushing around the venue, some fixing things up others plating up food, some getting the elephants prepared in the garden of the venue.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Azul had decided that jade and riddle would help with the wedding, riddle was on duty to find a good venue, sending invites and finding a suitable aesthetic for the wedding. Jade was put on the catering side of the ceremony. Floyd and kalim were later put on to get flowers since they wouldn’t stop bothering azul and jamil. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jamil feels that was the greatest mistake he’s made</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Riddle and floyd had done a good job but now the stupid goddamn elephants keep trumpteting loudly as he tried dialing up kalim to ask him what the hell was happening.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Through the noise he managed to call up Riddle,who picked up and in a panicked sort of voice was asking about why there were elephants and so many people in the venue even though the actual wedding was four hours away. They continued bantering until Riddle seemingly found the problem for both their panic; Kalim and his accomplice floyd.</i>
</p><p><i>It was an utter mess</i><br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“...nevermind this went over quite well,no one got arrested “</p><p>Jamil snorted laughing at the sudden change of mind, placing a chaste kiss on his husband's cheek.</p><p>“See you did good, don’t worry about it”</p><p>There was a sudden crash that cut them off</p><p>Riddle standing at the bar table and drunkenly dancing as Floyd clapped and cheered on his husband while everyone else stared in shock, Ace recording everything as cater laughed worryingly hard, wheezing as he reached for his boyfriend’s support to keep him standing. Sebek looked on in pure confusion at the scene slightly disturbed but too nervous to say anything </p><p>“Just how many drinks did riddle have?” </p><p>“About like nine probably” Ace's nonchalant answer as he continued recording had people wide eyed.</p><p>Burying his face in Jamil's shoulder and closing his eyes looking away from the chaos, Azul murmured “Just let me know when everything’s ended. I don't want to look at Riddle and Floyd's shenanigans…”</p><p>“...alright” jamil replied after a moment still rather stunned by riddle’s awful dancing</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i FORGOT TO ADD NOTES UH WE ARE GONNA IGNORE THAT HAHA<br/>hope yall liked this! jamiazu is a really neat ship and it really needs more conent istg</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_GIL_ACTIC_">twt</a>
  <a> , </a>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/_gil_actic_/?hl=en">insta</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>